1. Field of the Invention
The inventive device disclosed in the present application generally relates to dental cleaning products and more specifically to an innovative automatic toothbrush that fits like a mouth guard between the user's top and bottom teeth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Whole mouth toothbrush are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,291 to Thompson discloses and claims, a whole mouth toothbrush with an elongate hollow handle portion, and attached U shaped brush retaining portion. The housing holds an electric motor, a battery power supply, a microprocessor, a printed circuit board and an on-off switch. Under the teachings of the Thompson patent a primary drive belt connects the motor shaft to a first brush spindle. A plurality of secondary drive belts connect the first brush spindle to the remaining brush spindles. Each spindle terminates in a rotating brush head. Upper brush heads brush the user's top teeth and the lower spindles brush the user's bottom teeth. The microprocessor is programmed to cause the brush retaining shafts to cycle back and forth from a clockwise rotation to a counter clockwise rotation.
In addition to that, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,710 to Solow discloses and claims, a power-actuated toothbrush is provided and in its broadest aspects, the toothbrush brushes both sides of a tooth and penetrates into the embrasures. The bristles of the Solow device extend at an angle to the sides of the teeth whereby the bristles of the brush also enter and clean the sulcus area. In preferred embodiments of the invention, the biting surfaces of the teeth are cleaned simultaneously with the sides of the teeth. In other embodiments of the invention, an entire dental arch or even the entire mouth of teeth is cleaned in a single operation.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20130067665 to Sowinski also discloses a hands-free simultaneous whole-mouth teeth cleaner is disclosed for brushing a user's teeth all at once, without requiring manual manipulation, thereby enabling the user to engage in other activities while his teeth are being brushed. The hands-free simultaneous whole-mouth teeth cleaner disclosed by Sowinski includes top and bottom brush trays which include tooth-brushing material (such as bristles) for contacting the user's teeth, a motor housed within a motor case located in the space formed by the brush trays, and a switch for actuating the motor. In some embodiments the hands-free simultaneous whole-mouth teeth cleaner includes a handle for easy insertion and removal. In some embodiments, the tooth-brushing material is capable of contacting all sides of a user's teeth, as well as the gum line. Other embodiments include an external surface capable of providing non-irritating frictional contact to soft tissue of a user's mouth.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20130014331 to Garner discloses, a full mouth toothbrush for simultaneously brushing the facial, lingual, occlusal and incisal surfaces of all the maxillary and mandibular teeth is provided. Under the teachings of Garner's patent, the full mouth toothbrush can include a handle, a power source, a motor assembly, and a drive assembly. The full mouth toothbrush can further include a mouthpiece configured to collectively contact multiple surfaces of multiple teeth simultaneously that brushes and, thus, cleans the teeth and gums.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application No. 20110072605 to Steur discloses, a mouthpiece that includes a mouthpiece body having portions configured to receive the user's upper and lower sets of teeth when it is inserted into the user's mouth. Mounted in the receiving portions are teeth-cleaning assemblies, which include bristles for cleaning of the teeth and a system for moving the bristles against the teeth to scrub and clean the teeth. Control elements for the cleaning assemblies are actuated by a selected interior portion or element of the user's mouth, such as the tongue, cheek, lips or jaw.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.